


Призраки

by creepysweater



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Роджерс видит своих призраков. В этом месте их видят все. Кроме Билли. И он не уверен, что хочет с ними столкнуться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/gifts).



> Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги.:) Проспоренный фанфик.

Билли впервые за последнее время расслаблен. Если, конечно, можно это так назвать. Ему достаточно знать, что его не убьют, по крайней мере, в ближайшие дни. Он нужен Роджерсу живым. И Билли это прекрасно знает, а потому не боится этого человека, какие бы слухи о нем ни ходили. Даже если Роджерс захочет его устранить, это будет не так неожиданно и бесчестно, как сделал Сильвер. Ведь они все еще враги, временно оказавшиеся на одной стороне.

Как бы то ни было, Билли здесь на правах пленника — его руки в кандалах, а дверь стерегут солдаты. Можно подумать, он захочет сбежать. Особенно после того, как сам пришел сюда. Билли рассматривает зеленые стены и беленые рейки и ощущает некое подобие безопасности. В этой передышке он, наконец, может вспомнить тех, кто остался ему верен. Их всего двое. Билли прикрывает глаза и снова видит, как Джейкоб оседает на землю, а из его рта течет кровь. Он не знает о судьбе Бена, но надеется, что он выжил и их дороги больше не пересекутся. Потому что дорога Билли будет усыпана трупами. Он сам так решил, когда сдался Роджерсу.

Дверь скрипит, и в комнату заходит солдат. Он молча ставит перед Билли миску с водой и кладет рядом кусок чистой ткани. Прежде чем он уходит, Билли ловит на себе его взгляд, который с легкостью выдерживает. Для этих английских солдат он — почти легенда. В отличие от армии сопротивления они знают, кто Билли такой. Так и не произнеся ни слова, солдат уходит, а Билли, глядя на миску, вдруг понимает, что он нужен губернатору не просто живым, но и здоровым. Кандалы не сильно мешают ему смочить тряпку и протереть порез на ноге. Он уже успел местами затянуться коркой и присохнуть к оборванным краям ткани штанов. Сцепив зубы, Билли несколько раз проводит тряпкой по ране. Столько же боли ему приносит проткнутое Хендсом плечо, но скованными руками до него не дотянуться.

Дверь снова открывается, и на этот раз на пороге губернатор Роджерс. Он бледен и от него несет горем и скорбью. Он окидывает Билли хмурым взглядом, кивает солдату, чтобы оставил их одних и, когда тот подчиняется, произносит:

— Мы нашли ее. Все, как ты и сказал.

Билли задерживает дыхание. В душе он ликует, что оказался прав — Мади Скотт действительно попалась в руки англичан. Теперь у них есть козырь против Сильвера. И против Флинта. Еще пара верных шагов и предатели поплатятся за все.

— Что дальше? У тебя ведь уже есть план, — проницательно замечает Роджерс, пройдясь по комнате.

Билли кивает, не решаясь улыбнуться. Наверно, он никогда больше не улыбнется. Наверно, Роджерс думает о себе так же.

— Есть одно место. Остров, о котором почти никто не знает. Это идеальное место для обмена. И для всего остального.

Билли замолкает, давая губернатору обдумать его слова. Он знает, что Роджерсу нужен не только сундук. Ему нужно то же, что и Билли. И если в тех слухах, что до него доходили, есть хоть капля правды, Роджерс устроит на острове кровавую бойню.

— Ты бывал там?

— Нет, — отвечает Билли и тут же спешит добавить: — Но однажды я видел карту. И знаю, где ее можно взять. Это дом в семи милях к югу…

Он прерывается из-за очередного приступа боли. Роджерс напрягается.

— Что-то не так?

— Плечо. — Билли кивает на свое ранение и на кандалы, а потом заканчивает фразу: — К югу от форта.

Роджерс молча размышляет, а потом приближается к Билли и извлекает из кармана ключ.

— Без глупостей, — предупреждает он и открывает замок.

Он сразу же отходит в противоположную часть комнаты, а Билли расстегивает и медленно стаскивает рубашку. К счастью, рана не такая глубокая, как он думал. Билли промывает ее и старается не шипеть от боли, потому что не хочет показывать слабость. В эту секунду ему хочется просто свернуть Сильверу шею безо всяких условий. И будь этот мерзавец рядом, Билли бы не составило труда это сделать даже в таком состоянии.

— Продолжай, — велит Роджерс. Он искоса посматривает на Билли, и это немного нервирует.

— В подвале этого дома хранятся все журналы, которые Флинт когда-либо забирал с захваченных кораблей.

— Так это дом Флинта?

В голосе Роджерса звучит удивление. Билли проводит по ране тряпкой еще раз и качает головой. Дом Флинта уже давно ему не принадлежал, а стал домом Долговязого Джона, то есть Билли. Почему-то осознание этого доставляет удовольствие — он смог отобрать у Флинта хоть что-то.

— Нет. Он принадлежал его квартирмейстеру. Покойному. Мистеру Гейтсу. Они были близкими друзьями, поэтому Флинт доверял ему много своих секретов.

— А откуда об этом знаешь ты?

Билли замирает. Воспоминания отдаются болью похлеще, чем в плече или ноге.

— Гейтс сам показал мне этот подвал. Он был мне как отец. — Он смотрит на Роджерса и не может прочесть в его взгляде ровным счетом ничего. — То, что вам нужно — это корабельный журнал капитана Эйвери.

Билли отодвигает миску, вода в которой окрасилась в алый цвет, и надевает рубашку. Роджерс подходит снова и приседает на одно колено. Билли протягивает руки и наблюдает, как губернатор защелкивает на металлических браслетах замок.  
Он так близко, что Билли чувствует его дыхание и улавливает запах вина — вероятно, попытка забыть про свою потерю. Роджерс поднимает глаза и их взгляды встречаются. Лишь на мгновение, потому что Роджерс тут же замечает что-то поверх плеча Билли и бледнеет еще сильнее. Билли знает, что позади него ничего нет, но все равно оборачивается, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Роджерс резко поднимается на ноги, моментально возвращая самообладание. Он испытующе смотрит на Билли и жестко говорит:

— Пролагаю, не нужно объяснять, что тебя ждет, если журнала там не окажется?

Билли не отвечает, да этого и не требуется. Не он диктует условия. Роджерс скрывается за дверью, Билли слышит приглушенные голоса из-за нее, но не может разобрать ни слова. Ему остается только ждать. Он лишь надеется, что призраки Роджерса уйдут вместе с ним.

***

Над водой начинает стелиться туман — пока лишь легкая дымка, но скоро она окутает все вокруг. Губернатор вглядывается в него, то ли пытаясь что-то рассмотреть, то ли просто размышляет о дальнейших действиях. Билли и сам посматривает на берег. Он не верит, что Сильвер выполнит обещание. Он поверил ему лишь однажды и совершенно напрасно.

— Подойди.

Билли не сразу понимает, что губернатор обращается к нему. Он подходит ближе и встает у самого фальшборта. На нем уже нет кандалов, хотя за спиной все равно маячит конвоир. Билли несмело опускает руки на перила и отмечает, как ему не хватало этого простого ощущения — гладкого полированного сотнями чужих ладоней дерева. Подумать только, он пробыл на берегу несколько месяцев и впервые вышел в море под британским флагом. Он, кто всю свою жизнь боролся с королевским флотом.

— Туман сгущается, — говорит Роджерс, не оборачиваясь на Билли. — Когда видимость станет еще меньше, я отправлю несколько лодок к «Моржу». Ты тоже поплывешь.

Он, наконец, переводит на Билли взгляд, ожидая его реакции. Билли упустил момент, когда успел превратиться в одного из английских солдат. Он хмурит брови, хочет возразить, но в итоге молчит. Ведь это именно то, чего он хотел, когда шел к Роджерсу. У него не екнуло сердце ни когда он увидел в заливе «Моржа», ни когда на палубе «Эвридики» появился Сильвер. Лишь после его признания о приказе убить Флинта в груди Билли шевельнулось ранее незнакомое чувство мрачного торжества. Но теперь на пороге расправы, он просто желал, чтобы все это скорее закончилось. И он не был уверен, что захочет пережить этот день.

Билли кивает.

— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь помилования, когда все это закончится? — спрашивает Роджерс. — Конечно, если ты покажешь свою преданность до конца, возможно, я сохраню тебе жизнь.

От этих слов становится неуютно, и Билли спешит очертить границы:

— Это ни к чему. Я уже сказал, чего хочу. Этого достаточно.

— Месть — не самое главное в этом мире, — замечает Роджерс. Слова Билли его нисколько не трогают. Ведь он знает, что Билли все равно выполнит все его указы сегодня, а завтра для него, возможно, и вовсе не наступит.

— Иногда это единственное, что остается, — отвечает Билли и видит в глазах губернатора понимание.

— Вот чего стоит ваше пиратство, верно? В конечном счете все сводится к деньгам, предательству и мести.

Билли благоразумно молчит, хотя именно в этом никогда не видел отличия пиратов от цивилизованно общества. С недавних пор граница отличий стерлась полностью.

Их руки лежат на перилах рядом. В сравнении со смуглым от постоянно палящего солнца Билли у Роджерса совсем бледная кожа. Он весь какой-то блеклый и потухший, вот-вот растворится в тумане, как призраки, которых, как кажется Билли, тот видит постоянно. Он и сам похож призрака, от которого веет холодом.  
Билли задумчиво смотрит на губернаторскую руку, на его перстни. Один из них внезапно кажется знакомым — массивный, с ярким синим камнем. У Билли перехватывает дыхание, он жмурится, а когда открывает глаза, то вместо камня видит гербовую печать. Билли чувствует, как по коже пробегают мурашки. Возможно, сказки, что ходят об этом месте, появились неспроста.

Билли облизывает пересохшие губы. Они еще не до конца зажили, и Билли чувствует языком солоноватость крови. Наверно, он уже никогда не избавится от этого привкуса. Вдруг Роджерс вцепляется в перила сильнее и резко перегибается через фальшборт, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в воде. Он свисает так сильно, что в любой момент грозит свалится вниз. Билли, не задумываясь, хватает его за плечо и рывком возвращает назад. Спустя мгновение рядом с ними оказывается солдат и ударяет Билли прикладом ружья. В Билли поднимается волна гнева, которую он вынужден моментально подавить.

— Довольно! — рявкает Роджерс, и солдат неохотно отступает.

Билли не спрашивает, что тот увидел в воде. Там нет ничего, но Билли все равно догадывается. Возможно, и не он один. Однако никто не произнесет это вслух. Роджерс видит своих призраков. В этом месте их видят все. Кроме Билли. И он не уверен, что хочет с ними столкнуться.

***

Лицо окатывает волна, оставляя на губах соленую воду. Билли кажется, что он отключился всего мгновение назад, но это не так. Он почти не чувствует рук и ног, только невероятную усталость. Вдруг ему на плечо ложится рука. Краем глаза Билли видит на одном из пальцев перстень с синим камнем.

«Вставай, Билли», раздается в голове веселый смех Джейкоба. «Странное ты место выбрал для сна, приятель.»

Билли вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Но рядом нет ни души — только пустынный берег. Вероятно, он еще не до конца пришел в себя. Прежде чем Билли вспоминает, как оказался в море, он снова слышит голос. На этот раз другой. Билли по нему очень скучал.

«Чего разлегся?», ворчит Гейтс. «А кто будет следить за порядком на корабле?»

Билли упирается ладонями в песок, они увязают и царапаются о мелкие ракушки. Билли неуклюже поднимается на ноги, которые едва его держат. Конечно, Гейтса здесь нет так же, как и Джейкоба.

Билли идет по прибрежной косе и озирается по сторонам. Этот пейзаж пугающе знаком. Сердце болезненно сжимается, когда он понимает, где оказался. Билли бредет долго, невзирая на усталость, пока не доходит до залива, где еще не до конца ушел под воду сгоревший «Морж», а вокруг плавают тела матросов. Многих из них Билли подстрелил сам. У него больше не осталось сил, и он падает на песок. Берег тоже усыпан мертвецами. Взгляд Билли неуверенно блуждает по ним, цепляясь за знакомые рубашки. Он узнал не всех, но самое главное — не увидел среди покойников Бена. Неужели, он все же спасся при обстреле? Спасся ли он в том абордаже? Билли закрывает глаза, с содроганием ожидая услышать его голос. Но этого не происходит, и Билли облегченно выдыхает.

Он падает спиной на песок и смотрит в небо. Мысль, что он застрял на этом острове в полном одиночестве, пока никак не хочет оформиться окончательно. Слишком много всего произошло сегодня. Билли пытается вспомнить каждую деталь событий, приведших его в то место, где он вместе с английскими солдатами убил большую часть своей бывшей команды. К счастью, он не слышит их голосов. К счастью, ему все же была дарована милость слышать лишь тех погибших, кто был ему дорог. А значит, кроме Джейкоба и Гейтса, его некому потревожить. Билли закрывает глаза и вновь переносится на «Эвридику», охваченную сражением.

Вдруг где-то в глубине острова раздается выстрел, который эхом доносится до залива. Билли приподнимается и думает, что ему нужно идти в том направлении и тогда, возможно, у него появится шанс выбраться отсюда. Если это Роджерс. Если это пираты, то у Билли появится шанс быстрой смерти.

Но Билли не двигается с места. В одно мгновение все это теряет смысл, когда его мысли разрезает резкий голос капитана Флинта.

«Где носит этого боцмана? Почему брамсели не подняты?»


End file.
